Bilbury
by Marizza Berry
Summary: A sus 16 años, Draco Malfoy desea irse de Bilbury, el pueblo donde nació, a buscar gente interesante; pero cuando el nuevo comisariado resulta ser el chico leyenda Harry Potter, su perspectiva cambia. Una historia de amor con una diferencia de 10 años y las complicaciones de vivir en un pueblo
1. Chapter 1

**Bilbury**

Draco Malfoy estaba aburrido de la vida en ese Pueblo, como él solía llamarlo, Bilbury era una ciudad pequeña, dónde la gente y las casas eran anticuadas, aunque su sistema de justicia era lo peor. Al estar alejados de la verdadera civilización, necesitaban un sistema que funcionará de manera inmediata, así que ese día, estaban reunidos en el salón social para elegir a quien fungiría como el Comisariado. Su padre, al ser una persona influyente y de negocios, había insistido en que lo acompañara, después de todo, aspiraba a que Draco siguiera sus pasos en un futuro no muy lejano. En realidad, él quería largarse de ese Pueblo aburrido, irse a Londres y conocer gente interesante, pero estaba casi seguro que esa idea no le agradaría a su padre, así que ahí estaba, listo para fingir que le interesaban los negocios de la familia.

Estaba calificando a los presentes en su escala de gente que vale la pena y gente a la que ni en sueños se le acercaría, cuando la voz de Pansy Parkinson sonó cerca de su oreja.

—¿Algo interesante por aquí? — dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla a su lado

—Como cada día, no hay nada que valga la pena — Pansy era su mejor amiga desde niños, probablemente la única, así que le agradecía que estuviera ahí para hacerle más llevadera la reunión

—Cuando llamaste temprano y dijiste que tenía que venir si o si, pensé que era porque por primera vez habías encontrado algo que llamara tu atención.

—Oh Pansy, no creí que fueras tan ilusa — hizo un ademán de condolencias mientras se reía de su amiga

—Tenemos 16 años Draco, estamos en la edad perfecta de ser ilusos — Draco iba a diferir con su idea cuando su padre se sentó solemnemente delante de ellos, indicándoles que la asamblea estaba por comenzar.

Un hombre de baja estatura y cabello gris a quien él conocía como Cornelius Fudge se paró en el centro de la tarima improvisada, él era una especie de alcalde en ese pueblo, así que la gente parecía creer en sus palabras, aunque a Draco no dejaba de parecerle una especie de gnomo con sombrero.

—Sean todos bienvenidos a esta asamblea— comenzó Fudge Con tono solemne — el secretario Weasley ha terminado de pasar lista y estamos listos para dar inicio; como saben, el periodo del comisariado Remus Lupín ha terminado — varias personas aplaudieron con mucho entusiasmo y un demacrado hombre se puso de pie y agradeció el gesto. Draco bufó, era un tipo simple, como todos ahí. Pansy le dio un codazo indicándole con la cabeza que los Weasley lo habían escuchado unos asientos delante, se alzó de hombros indicándole a su amiga que le daba igual y ella solo rodó los ojos.

Draco iba a repetir el sonido solo para indicar que los aplausos ya habían durado demasiado cuando entre todos los Weasley (y de verdad era un número grande) pudo distinguir una mata de cabello negro azabache, algo realmente extraño entre tanto pelirrojo, se levantó un poco de su asiento y vio media cara de piel morena. De pronto escuchó a su amiga aclararse la garganta y volvió a sentarse.

—¿Algo interesante querido? — preguntó burlonamente. El rubio lo pasó por alto

—Oye Pansy, ¿Sabes quién es el chico que está con los Weasley? —El tono de despreocupado que solía usar, desapareció revelando su interés.

—¡No me digas que está aquí!— El tono de chillido y la forma en que pegaba brinquitos su amiga hizo que la curiosidad creciera más — ¡Oh Dios mío, Draco sí es él! Había escuchado que regresó, pero no creí que estaría aquí hoy…

—¿Puedes decirme de una maldita vez quién es? — la impaciencia en su voz mientras apretaba los dientes ensanchó la sonrisa de su amiga

—¡Es Harry Potter!

Draco abrió más los ojos y su boca de fue abriendo lentamente.

—¿EL Harry Potter?

—Claro que el Harry Potter tarado ¿Qué otro hay?

Conocía la historia, era prácticamente una leyenda. La noche del 31 de octubre, hace 26 años en el valle de la ciudad, la familia Potter había sido atacada por un sujeto llamado Tom Riddle. Era un asesino en serie buscado por cometer asesinatos terribles, siempre a familias con un solo hijo. Esa noche, había elegido y esperado a sus víctimas, entrada la noche se introdujo a la casa y mató al padre, James Potter, quién se encontraba en la cocina; este había logrado gritar y alertar a su esposa, quién corrió al cuarto de su hijo de un año para tratar de protegerlo, pero el asesino tiró la puerta y la arrinconó en el cuarto, ella suplicó clemencia, que la matará a ella y dejará vivir a su hijo, pero Riddle se rio en su cara y la mató, justo como había hecho con su esposo. Entonces vio a su siguiente víctima, un pequeño de solo un año, apuntó a la cabeza y entonces, por algún motivo, el niño no murió. Una cicatriz en forma de rayo fue todo el daño que tuvo, mientras que Tom Riddle había muerto de un balazo en el pecho. Existían diferentes historias acerca de lo sucedido, algunos decían que la bala había rebotado, otros que era una especie de elegido de Dios, y algunos más lo consideraban un acto de magia; lo cierto era qué desde ese día, Harry Potter se había vuelto una leyenda.

Claro, su vida no había sido fácil después de eso, lo habían mandado a vivir con sus tíos los Dursley a las afueras del pueblo, y por lo que Draco sabía, había sido lo peor que le podría pasar a un niño. Eran unas personas desagradables, groseras y mal educadas, así qué, tan solo cumplir los 19 años Harry se había ido de ese pueblo (justo como él esperaba poder hacerlo en algunos años) y no se había vuelto a saber de él. Hasta ese momento.

De pronto, Draco se dio cuenta de que no podía alejar la vista del moreno. Sabía que tendría unos 27 años, se veía maduro y experimentado. Además, su cabello alborotado y su ropa ajustada le hacían pensar que era un hombre de mundo, lo cual despertaba el interés del rubio.

De pronto, Harry Potter se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al podium donde estaba Cornelius Fudge y el rubio volvió a ser consiente del resto del auditorio. Cuando el moreno se postró frente al auditorio, la mayoría estallaron en aplausos y varias chicas se lazaban miradas cómplices y trataban de lucirse frente a él. Esto molestó a Draco, quien se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un mohín a su amiga quién lo veía divertida.

Cuando los aplausos cesaron, un acalorado Harry comenzó a hablar

—Muchas gracias a todos — su voz era profunda y gruesa, la de un hombre maduro que se le antojó la más sexy que había escuchado —es para mí un gusto estar nuevamente en Bilbury, y poder ver a la gente que quiero. Sin embargo, me temo que no puedo aceptar su nominación. Acabo de regresar y no sabría de qué manera llevar el mando de un comisariado, además, estoy seguro que hay gente mucho más preparada aquí que yo.

La gente comenzó a dar gritos de apoyo y ovaciones

—Mi querido Harry — la voz del Director de su escuela, Albus Dumbledore, se escuchó al fondo del salón —estoy seguro, que es precisamente tu historia en diferentes países lo que llevó a Arthur a nominarte, después de todo, Bilbury necesita nuevas ideas, gente fresca que haga que los ancianos como yo cambiemos esa manera de pensar tan retrograda que aún tenemos.

Harry sonrió a el profesor, era un viejo que solía poner incomodo a Draco por que le hacía creer que sabía más de lo que dejaba ver. Pero en realidad, Draco pensaba que era una persona un tanto interesante, aunque sería un suicidio que lo aceptara en voz alta, después de todo en el décimo segundo grado, es una ley detestar a todos los maestros.

—Vamos Harry —Habló entonces Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo del moreno —acepta la nominación, después de todo ni siquiera sabemos si ganaras

Mucha gente comenzó a reír y Harry agradeció la nominación y se paró en el espacio para los candidatos

—Quiero proponer —dijo de pronto su padre poniéndose de pie — al joven Blaise Zabini, quien estudió derecho y ha ejercido la profesión en la capital.

Algunas personas aplaudieron y Draco pudo ver a Harry aplaudiendo la nominación. Zabini pasó al frente y dio algunas palabras de agradecimiento, después se situó a un lado de Potter.

Su padre no parecía feliz con la aparición del chico leyenda. El señor Fudge dio la orden de inicio de la votación, y una a una las personas fueron pasando a ejercer su derecho. Draco estaba seguro de que ganaría Potter, a quien no podía parar de dirigirle miradas furtivas, hasta ese momento, el chico no parecía haberlas notado por que se encontraba platicando tranquilamente con su opositor. Lucius platicaba con Zabini padre y ambos parecían disgustados.

—Me parece — dijo de pronto Pansy — que Bilbury ha traído algo que te sacará del agujero de cotidianidad que has creado para alejarte de la gente

Draco abrió los ojos de sorpresa al sentirse descubierto por su amiga

—No es como si de repente vaya a cambiar algo — dijo en tono aburrido y decepcionado

Pansy parecía querer argumentar algo, pero de pronto su padre regresó indicando que darían los resultados a las votaciones.

Para nadie fue una sorpresa cuando Fudge anunció al ganador Harry Potter por una mayoría impresionante. Su padre estaba, como ya suponía Draco, molesto. Sin embargo, tomó a Draco por los hombros y caminaron a donde la gente felicitaba al recién nombrado comisariado.

—Señor Potter— dijo su padre con tono cortés — felicidades por su nuevo cargo

Para Draco era bastante obvio que su padre estaba siendo realmente hipócrita, pero justo en ese momento eso era tan poco importante. Ahora, a esos escasos centímetros que se encontraba podía apreciar la cara del moreno, sus ojos verdes no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto, y ese cabello alborotado le invitaba a pasar los dedos entre ellos solo para comprobar que estaban tan lisos como parecían.

Cuando la mano del nuevo comisariado se mostró frente a él tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no hacer algo inapropiado.

—Felicitaciones — dijo tratando de sonar igual a su padre pero fallando cuando dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa

—El joven heredero Malfoy, supongo — dijo con tono agradable el mayor

—Así es, Draco Malfoy —Draco estiró un poco el cuello para darle relevancia a su cargo

—En ese caso, es un gusto

—Igualmente —el rubio estaba sorprendido de que alguien dijera que era un gusto conocerlo; generalmente, solo era necesario.

Su padre se despidió rápidamente y salieron al estacionamiento para subir a su semi lujoso auto. En el camino a casa, Lucius hablaba de cómo afectaría a sus negocios perder al comisariado de aliado y las acciones que debería tomar.

—Señor Malfoy — dijo de pronto Pansy con ese tono meloso que indicaba que pediría algo — ¿podría Draco ir a cenar a mi casa?

El semblante del mayor se iluminó —Si estás cenas siguen siendo cotidianas, los Parkinson y los Malfoy deberán sentarse a platicar pronto

Ambos chicos fingieron una sonrisa, como hacían cada vez que alguien hacia una referencia a una posible relación entre ellos. Draco sabía que Pansy estaba enamorada de un chico Weasley desde que había cumplido 11 y Draco, bueno él prefería la compañía de los chicos, y eso no era algo que pudiera darse el lujo de publicar o siquiera practicar en un pueblo como ese.

Cuando bajaron del auto, tomaron el parque en dirección a la casa de la chica, cruzando el parque cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Por una parte, su amiga seguramente pensaba en lo difícil que era tratar de tener una relación con el chico que había salido con su hermana mayor. Por su parte, Draco pensaba en el tiempo que quedaba para poder irse de la casa de sus padres, se estaba cansando de fingir todo el tiempo frente a todo el mundo.

—Supongo, —dijo de pronto su amiga — que podríamos estar peor.

Draco alzó una ceja

—Piénsalo, al menos nos tenemos uno al otro. No sé qué sería de nosotros si estuviéramos solos.

Draco sonrió y tomo a mano de su amiga. Sabía qué sin ella, probablemente hubiera cometido muchos errores, pero ella era la que le abría lo ojos y lo sacaba de ese hoyo negro en el que constantemente se hundía; a veces sentía que él no era ni la mitad de buen amigo que ella era.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Los domingos eran, para Draco, el día más relajante de la semana. Tenía una rutina bien establecida que le permitía aprovechar al máximo las horas de luz. Primero se dirigía a "El Calderón Chorreante", la cafetería del centro, ordenaba un capuccino espumoso con canela, ocupaba su lugar de costumbre cerca de la ventana y realizaba su lectura en calma. A las 11 de la mañana caminaba de regreso a casa y compraba algún postre para llevar a casa. Tomaba el almuerzo con sus padres y después salía rumbo a casa de Theodore Nott, el único amigo que podría nombrar si le preguntaban. Juntos pasaban algunas horas de pereza frente a la consola de videojuegos o la televisión; finalmente, de regreso en casa, la cena era tranquila y él podía pasar el resto de la tarde tocando la guitarra y aunque básicamente solo conocía cuatro acordes, se las arreglaba para seguir aprendiendo nuevas canciones.

Sin embargo, ese día a las 8:15, su rutina había sido totalmente alterada por la presencia del nuevo comisariado en SU lugar de lectura. Podría ser todo lo guapo que quisiera, pero nadie se sentaba en su lugar y vivía para contarlo. Se paró delante del moreno, quién leía el periódico, y se aclaró la garganta.

Harry Potter alzó la vista y al descubrirlo sonrió

—Draco Malfoy, buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Draco comenzaba a crisparse los nervios, esa desfachatez con la que le hablaba eran casi una burla para él.

—Sucede— dijo dando un paso hacia adelante para tratar de intimidarlo (gesto aprendido de su padre) —que te encuentras en mi lugar

Harry ensanchó su sonrisa —¡Oh vaya! No sabía que este lugar tenía dueño, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto termine de leer me iré y el lugar volverá a ser tuyo — volvió a sumergirse en su lectura y el rubio tardó en procesar lo que había pasado.

¿Acaso el bien portado Harry Potter estaba siendo un completo imbécil abusivo?

Se sentó frente a él en el sillón que pensó jamás tendría que ocupar.

—Creo, comisariado, que no me ha entendido bien. Este lugar ha sido mío desde hace cinco años, vengo aquí cada domingo sin falta. Así que, si se retira ahora, haré como que esto nunca ocurrió — Harry soltó el periódico y una carcajada que, a pesar de todo, a Draco se le hizo la más sincera que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, Draco Malfoy, entonces debo informarte que yo llevo sentándome en este lugar más de 15 años, así que, si a alguien le pertenece este lugar, es a mi.

—¡Pero tú te fuiste! — argumentó rápidamente

—E hiciste un buen trabajo cuidándome el lugar

Ese maldito cuatro ojos le estaba arruinando su Domingo, si Draco había pensado que era un chico sexy e interesante, bien lo seguía pensando, pero también era un insoportable y odioso.

—Pero, te diré algo — dijo de pronto el mayor — puedo regresarte tu sillón, si haces algo por mi.

Eso era el colmo, además de ladrón era un chantajista.

—¡Claro que no! — dijo Draco apretando los dientes — ¡eso es abuso de autoridad!

—Ventajas de ser comisariado

—¿Sabes que? Olvídalo, quédate el lugar hoy, después de todo ya me arruinaste el día.

Draco se paró del sillón y caminó a la salida, de pronto sintió que era alcanzado

—Espera — el moreno se colocó junto a él — ¿Podrías decirme en qué dirección queda la oficina del comisariado?

—Eres el colmo — dijo el rubio sin ningún reparo — Me robas mi lugar, intentas chantajearme ¿Y ahora quieres que te de información?

Volteo a ver al sin vergüenza, y se dio cuenta del error que cometió, su cara era fresca, tenía una sonrisa que no le hizo sentir algo raro en el estómago, y ese cabello de verdad parecía una insinuación.

—Bueno, tu pareces un buen chico, que te parece ayudar a este sin vergüenza a ser mejor persona

—Ja, pues te equivocas, no soy para nada un buen chico. Arréglatelas tu solo

—Sucede que tengo todo el día libre, así que está bien si tardas en darme la dirección.

Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo —Anda a preguntarle a alguien más — aceleró el paso, pero eso no detuvo al mayor; caminaron por aproximadamente 50 metros en silencio hasta que Draco paro en seco y giró para encararlo

—Bien, — se abstuvo de decir "tú ganas" — la oficina está en la calle Sigbure 146. Regresa dos cuadras, gira a la izquierda y camina 7 cuadras, en el segundo callejón a la derecha. Ahora, vete.

—¿Sabes qué? Acabo de recordar que soy muy malo siguiendo direcciones, será mejor que me acompañes — Draco apenas iba a protestar cuando el mayor tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar de regreso. Aunque hubiera querido soltarse rápidamente, la descarga eléctrica que le recorrió lo mantuvo ahí por más minutos de los que hubiera parecido normal. Finalmente se soltó lentamente, pero siguió caminando dócilmente, pensando en que nunca había sentido algo así, aunque claro, era un chico de 16 años, era normal que sus hormonas reaccionarán así.

Una vez que hubo calmado sus reacciones, estaba a punto de largarse y dejar a Potter solo, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que su rutina perfecta estaba arruinada, así que ¿Por qué no regresarle el favor? Si lo llevaba por caminos diferentes y lo hacía perder su día de la misma manera que había hecho con él podría al menos darse un poco de satisfacción.

—Pensé que habas dicho dos cuadras y a la izquierda— dijo Harry mientras se detenía

—Y yo pensé que habías dicho que eras malo para seguir direcciones — dijo mientras seguía de largo la calle en la que debían doblar.

—Chico listo — dijo Harry mientras lo seguía

Draco sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Así que ¿Que hace un chico de tu edad tan temprano en la cafetería? ¿No deberías dormir todo el día y quejarte porque mañana hay escuela?

—No sé cómo era en tu época, pero los adolescentes de ahora no somos tan perezosos

—Bueno, el chico Finnigan podría debatir eso

—Entonces creo que es más una cuestión de valores personales

Harry sonreía, a pesar de todo, parecía estar disfrutado eso. Draco se preguntó que era o que el chico pretendía con todo eso; no estaba molesto por estar caminando sin rumbo, tampoco parecía tener prisa como la mayoría de los adultos, ni siquiera se enojaba de que Draco le hablara con su particular tono de autoridad, claro, tampoco es que acatara sus órdenes.

—¡HARRY! — La voz del señor Fudge se escuchó y Draco juraría que por un momento vio al moreno hacer una mueca de disgusto

—Señor Fudge— Harry ya estaba tendiéndole la mano al viejo, pero la sonrisa que tenía no era en nada parecida a la que le había dedicado en la cafetería.

—¿Qué haces tan temprano? Y ¿Con el señor Malfoy?

—Nos encontramos en la cafetería, cuando le comenté que no tenía idea de cómo llegar a la oficina, se ofreció a llevarme e incluso me ayudará a limpiar —Harry decía todo con tal tranquilidad que de no haber estado presente también le hubiera creído.

—Oh vaya, qué amable de su parte señor Malfoy.

—Sin duda sus padres estarán orgullosos — solo Draco pudo notar el sarcasmo en su voz

—Si es así, Entonces me daré una vuelta más tarde por su oficina señor comisariado. Tal vez lleve algún camarógrafo, ya sabe, nunca está de más hacer un poco de campaña — dicho esto, le estrecho la mano a ambos chicos y dio la vuelta para caminar calle abajo.

—¿Qué se piensa? — dijo de pronto molesto el rubio— no somos su circo para que vaya a tomarse fotos mientras nosotros trabajamos

—Lo cual me confirma que me ayudarás a limpiar

—¿Qué? No, espera yo no dije eso — Harry ya había comenzado a caminar

—Bueno, no creo que quieras que la nota diga que no cumpliste tu palabra

—¿No te molesta que solo quiera hacerse publicidad contigo?

Harry suspiro y se alzó de hombros

—Me molesta, pero son parte de las responsabilidades de ser adulto

—Ser adulto apesta

—Y que lo digas

Por primera vez en el día Draco relajo los hombros y caminó junto a Harry Potter. Era una escena bizarra para él, pero por alguna razón había decidido ayudarle a limpiar su oficina. Al fin algo en Bilbury le llamaba la atención.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, muchas gracias a quienes entraron a leer esta historia… sé que debería estar actualizando mis otras historias, pero en serio que esta idea no me dejaba en paz

Saludos.


	2. El primer encuentro

**2\. El primer encuentro.**

Ayudar a limpiar una oficina vieja, no era precisamente parte del itinerario del domingo perfecto de Draco Malfoy. De hecho, prefería escuchar las conversaciones de negocios de su padre, que tener que desempolvar otro libro; _Probablemente estoy exagerando,_ pensó.

A pesar del polvo y la humillación de tener que hacer el trabajo que él consideraba degradante, había algo en todo eso que le valía el esfuerzo y eso era la compañía; el nuevo comisariado era realmente una persona que valía la pena, Harry Potter ahora se encontraba revisando un pila de papeles para decidir cuales servían y cuáles debía desechar, y ahí, mirando su perfil concentrado, con un pequeño brillo en la frente que probablemente reflejaba el cansancio traer varias cajas de la bodega, al rubio se le ocurrieron mejores usos para el escritorio que guardar hojas amarillentas.

—Creo que es la hora de almorzar – anunció de pronto el pelinegro

Draco se dio cuenta de que sus padres probablemente lo estarían esperando en casa, y no quería ni imaginarse el escándalo que su madre podría montar si no aparecía, por alguna razón, no quería que sus padres supieran con quien había estado.

—Será mejor que regrese a mi casa – dijo mientras bajaba de la escalera donde se encontraba

— ¿Tan rápido te has cansado? — De pronto le pareció imaginar una nota de decepción en el chico, pero estaba seguro que simplemente era que no quería que le dejará todo el trabajo.

—Lamento tener que dejarte todo el trabajo pesado — dijo con sarcasmo — pero mis padres me esperan para almorzar, y estoy seguro que no querrás a mis padres alterando el orden público.

—Así que ¿Dejarás que el comisariado y chico leyenda almuerce solo?

—En vista de que fui obligado a venir, sí. Dejare que disfrutes del polvo tu solo.

—Te recuerdo que el Señor Fudge vendrá y, será una gran decepción ver que no cumpliste tu palabra.

—Por mucho que me encantaría ceder a tu chantaje, no hay manera de que le avise a mis padres que no llegaré y créeme, si me retraso, vendrán por tu cabeza — caminó hasta el baño para asearse un poco

—Si avisarles es el problema — dijo el moreno caminando tras él — tengo aquí un invento que resolverá todos lo problemas.

Draco alzó una ceja, mientras lo miraba por el espejo del lavabo. Cuando giró, encontró al moreno sosteniendo un aparato parecido a los radios comunicadores que usaba el antiguo comisariado.

—No veo cómo un radio comunicador puede ser la solución— si era sincero, quería quedarse ahí más tiempo, realmente encontraba algo relajante en enfrentar a un chico mayor que él.

—Este es un celular — dijo el mayor mientras se lo acercaba, Draco lo tomó y se le iluminó la cara

—He oído hablar de ellos — realmente estaba emocionado de tener uno en sus manos, había estado pidiéndole uno a su padre cuando recién supo de su existencia, pero cuando se dio cuenta que ningún chico de su edad tenia uno perdió todo el interés

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer, es marcar el número de tu casa y avisarles que estarás aquí.

El rubio abrió el aparato y tecleo el número telefónico, Harry colocó su mano debajo de la de él, aquella con la que sostenía el aparato, y presionó un botón verde, después dirigió el teléfono a su oreja. Estaba rogando por no ponerse colorado, cuando escucho la voz de su madre al otro lado de la línea.

—Residencia Malfoy

Notó como el chico alejaba su mano

—¿Diga? — la voz impaciente de su madre le recordó lo que estaba haciendo

—Madre — la primera palabra le salió sorpresivamente fuerte, y fue la risa del moreno lo que le hizo retomar a compostura

—¿Draco? ¿Dónde estás? Te estamos esperando para almorzar

—Si… estoy en casa de Theodore, fue a la cafetería por mí, almorzaré en su casa — Evitó alzar la mirada, sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero por alguna razón, le gustaba el ambiente de misterio que, desde su perspectiva, envolvía al moreno.

—Está bien querido, le avisaré a tu padre. No llegues tarde, recuerda que mañana tienes clases temprano— dijo la voz suave de su mamá acompañada de un "click" que anunciaba el fin de la conversación.

Jugó con el artefacto unos momentos, antes de alzar la mirada. Le sorprendió bastante ver a un Harry Potter divertido, en lugar de enojado.

—Así que el gran Draco Malfoy también miente — la inclinación de cabeza que hizo, acompañada de la pose que tenía recargado en el marco del baño le parecían un arma de seducción que, si no tenía cuidado, tiraría todas las barreras que le había costado construir.

No dijo nada cuando pasó junto a él, pues estaba luchando internamente con no demostrar lo mucho que le interesaba ese chico que estaba prohibido. No es que no quisiera besar esos labios carnosos que hacían muecas y sonrisas a diestra y siniestra, sino que se había jurado no hacer nada en ese pueblo donde todos se enteraban de todo y además sus mentes pequeñas no podían si quiera ver algo fuera de "su normalidad".

—Así que, señor comisariado — de pronto su tono molesto sonó en toda la habitación y notó que Harry dejó su postura relajada — ¿Qué vamos a almorzar?

—Supongo — dijo el chico de lentes — que eres de las personas que se ponen gruñonas cuando tienen hambre.

De pronto Draco sintió cierto remordimiento por haber desquitado su frustración con el mayor, después de todo, él no tenía a culpa de la atracción que Draco comenzaba a desarrollar. Iba a decir algo, no estaba muy seguro de qué, cuando la puerta se abrió a su espalda.

—Vaya, este lugar realmente es tétrico — Dijo un pelirrojo a quien rápidamente Draco identificó como un Weasley.

Era un chico alto y algo fornido pero cuya cara dejaba ver que era el típico payaso de la clase; lo había visto en compañía de la chica Granger, aquella que casi siempre estaba en la biblioteca y estaba seguro de que no tardaría en ser la siguiente directora de su escuela. Harry parecía contento con la interrupción y el rubio sabia, como sabían todos en ese pueblo, que aquellos tres habían sido amigos inseparables.

—Justo a tiempo — dijo el moreno mientras tomaba la bolsa que su amigo llevaba —limpiar todos estos libros me ha abierto el apetito

Draco bufó.

—y además, el joven Malfoy está planeando asesinarte si no entregas la comida.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca en un gesto que denotaba sorpresa pero tan poco elegante que no sabía porque la chica Granger se había fijado en él.

—Vaya, de todas las personas…

Iba a responder con un cometario cruel cuando sintió la mano del moreno en su hombro, parecía estar calmado un poco sus impulsos adolescentes

—Así que Ron ¿te quedas a almorzar? — Harry comenzó a sacar la comida de la bolsa y el rubio pudo sentir como su intestino comenzaban a moverse pidiendo comida.

—Yo… — el pelirrojo salió de su asombro y dirigió su mirada, la cual había estado clavada en su frente, a su amigo— pensaba en hacerlo cuando pediste comida para dos, pero aprovecharé que tienes compañía para regresar a descansar como se debe hacer los domingos

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja —Vamos Ron, apreciaríamos tu compañía un rato

—Conozco el truco Harry, lo único de que quieres es retenerme con comida para después ponerme a limpiar con ustedes. Aprovechare ahora para irme.

Draco hubiera querido conocer los trucos también antes de caer en sus redes, aunque imaginaba que de cualquier forma hubiera caído.

—Cuidado joven Malfoy, una vez que cae con este chico, salir es imposible — dijo mientras se reía y se despedía con una mano.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, giró su rostro para encontrar un almuerzo bastante completo frente a él: Puré de patatas, omelette de huevo con espinacas, unas piezas de pan y jugo de naranja.

—Parece que el joven Finnigan y Ron comparten ideas de cómo aprovechar los domingos

Draco rio ante el comentario

—Veo que él conoce tu negro corazón — dijo mejorado su humor y pensando que tal vez, el chico no era tan tonto como había creído

Harry se sirvió un sustancial almuerzo —Bueno, es mi familia, claro que me conoce.

—Me hubiera gustado saberlo antes de llamar a mi casa — dijo haciendo referencia a la advertencia final, sabía que Weasley se había referido únicamente a la limpieza de la vieja oficina, pero no podía evitar pensar que realmente estaba cayendo en las redes de ese divertido, inteligente y sexy comisariado.

—Demasiado tarde — dijo divertido Harry. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y con voz profunda agregó — no te dejaré escapara fácilmente.

La espina dorsal de Draco fue recorrida por una descarga eléctrica, mientras en la boca del estómago una sensación nueva le hacía un revoltijo de emociones. Fue imposible no ponerse completamente rojo de los pies a la cabeza.

Potter siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, divertido y platicándole algo acerca de los archivos que planeaba tirar y lo que haría con tanta basura. Pero él solo podía enfocarse en lo que acababa de sentir.

Sabía que era imposible que el mayor se fijara en él, primeramente parecía ser un chico recto, no haría nada prohibido como salir con un menor de edad; en segundo lugar, ambos eran hombres y no creía que el chico leyenda estuviera interesado en "Perversiones de ese tipo" como la mayoría del pueblo solían describirlas. Eso hizo que de pronto su estado de ánimo cambiara a algo más deprimente.

— ¿Siempre comes tan poco? — dijo Harry ajeno a sus pensamientos

—No todos comemos como trogloditas Potter —Dijo un tanto serio

— ¿Potter? ¿Acaso estamos en la escuela? — Dijo divertido —¿Eso significa que debo llamarte Malfoy?

—Ya me dices joven Malfoy — alegó en su defensa —Además, a las personas mayores hay que hablarles con propiedad — terminó con una sonrisa

—Auch… eso fue un golpe bajo —hizo un ademán de dolor en el pecho — ¿Puedo preguntar porque la mentira a tus padres?

—No creo que les agrade la idea de que me relacione contigo — dijo mientras tomaba otro pedazo de pan, repentinamente su buen humor había regresado

— ¿Acaso no soy el comisariado? Estoy seguro que podrías hablarles de cómo te ofreciste voluntariamente a ayudarme

Draco puso los ojos en blanco

—Si… mejor mantengámoslo en secreto

—Bien, serás mi secreto.

 _Deja de jugar conmigo_ gritaba por dentro, si su cuerpo seguía reaccionando así, no aguantaría mucho a su lado.

Terminaron de desayunar mientras Harry le hablaba acerca de las remodelaciones que deberían hacer y su nuevo plan de trabajo como comisariado. Draco se sorprendió al saber que nadie le pagaría por hacer ese trabajo, era un "puesto honorario", según lo había definido.

—Si nadie va a pagarte — dijo mientras retomaba la limpieza de los libros — ¿De qué vas a vivir?

—Estoy seguro que a los Weasley no les molestará darme comida y techo.

Draco lo miró sorprendido

—Es broma, mis padres me dejaron algo de dinero y su casa, además planeo buscar un trabajo. Estudié periodismo y tengo una maestría en fotografía para la comunicación, no sé de qué me sirvan aquí, pero de todos modos solo estoy tomando un descanso.

— ¿Un descanso de qué?

—Oye jovencito —Harry fingía estar ofendido — ¿Qué crees que hice todo este tiempo?

—Viajar, conocer el mundo, vivir de fiesta siendo un playboy — respondió tranquilamente

La carcajada de Harry resonó en el sucio cuarto.

—Vaya, así que eso es lo que se dice de mí ahora. Bien, te lo contaré como pago por ayudarme

—Adiós a cualquier esperanza de remuneración económica — El rubio se comenzaba a contagiar del buen humor del mayor

—Vamos que esto será mejor. Yo era redactor de National Geographic, viajaba por todo el mundo y fotografiaba los escenarios más bellos — un toque de nostalgia apareció en su voz

— ¿Si? — dijo un tanto altanero — ¿Y cómo es que no aparece tu nombre por ningún lado?

— ¿Acaso lees la revista? — dijo Harry retador

—Suscrito desde hace tres años — dijo mientras mostraba el número con los dedos de una mano y ponía la otra en su cadera.

—¡Vaya! Un verdadero conocedor — dijo realmente sorprendido —Entonces me conocerás como Lior Cortisso

Sacó su billetera y le pasó una credencial. Draco casi pegó un salto cuando leyó el nombre Lior Cortisso junto a la foto de Harry Potter, en una credencial que lo identificaba como trabajador de la revista que tantas veces le había abierto la mente, ayudándolo a reconocer que había más vida después de esas montañas.

— ¡En verdad eres tú!

—Te lo dije— el moreno se mostraba orgulloso

—Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? — La indignación en su voz era palpable — ¿Qué cosa en el mundo te haría dejar una vida así de buena?

Harry tomó la credencial de regreso — No era tan perfecta. Y además, tengo asuntos pendientes — hizo una pausa mientras meditaba — te los diría, pero tendría que matarte.

Ambos rieron con ganas.

El resto de la tarde se hizo amena para Draco Malfoy, entre la plática de los lugares que había conocido como Lior Cortisso y algunas ideas de lo que Draco quería hacer en el futuro. Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con alguien además de sus dos únicos amigos, pero se había vuelto fácil hablar con una persona llena de tantas aventuras.

Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde y Cornelius Fudge se apareció, tal como había prometido, con un camarógrafo, Harry dio la perfecta excusa para que no apareciera en las fotos-No queremos que acapare la atención de la labor que usted está haciendo señor Fudge— y el rubio se sintió tranquilo de que casi podía ser completamente él mismo frente a ese adulto.

Después de la, afortunadamente, corta sesión de fotos, el cuerpo de ambos chicos demandaba descanso.

—Parece que ha quedado habitable — afirmó el moreno al dar la última pasada con el trapeador

—Incluso me darán ganas de hacer alguna especie de demanda de vez en cuando — Draco se sentía algo triste de no tener otro pretexto para acercarse al pelinegro.

— ¿De qué hablas? — dijo rápidamente el mayor — tendrás que venir a visitarme ¿A quién le contaré mis aventuras si no es a mi más grande admirador?

—Soy admirador de Lior, no lo olvides Potter.

—Me aseguraré de que él esté presente en nuestras reuniones — con una mano le revolvió el cabello mientras ambos se encaminaban cuesta abajo rumbo a sus casas.

Esa noche Draco tuvo, por primera vez, la sensación de no poder esperar al día siguiente para ver a alguien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Autora al habla:

Heme aquí con el segundo capítulo de esta historia que de verdad me está costando no llegar tan rápido como quisiera al climax, pero como toda historia, merece que le dedique su tiempo para que tenga la mayor calidad posible.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews diciéndome lo que les está gustando. También a quienes, en Ao3 han dejado sus kudos. No pretendo olvidar ninguna de mis historias, solo que realmente llevar a flote una escuela con toda la carga de la Secretaria de Educación es cada día más pesado.

Sé que tardo tiempo en publicar, pero muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome.

¡Besos!


	3. ¿Cómo lidiar con el mal humor?

**3\. ¿Cómo lidiar con el mal humor?**

No era que la escuela no le gustara a Draco Malfoy, por lo general él disfrutaba el regreso a la rutina porque lo mantenía activo y ocupaba su mente. Sin embargo, ese miércoles estaba realmente molesto con todos. Desde su encuentro con Harry Potter, había tenido noches muy agitadas, llenas de fantasías personales con el nuevo Comisariado y pesadillas donde sus padres se enteraban que era gay. Esa mezcla de felicidad, miedo, tristeza y, había que decirlo, lujuria reprimida, había hecho estragos en su temperamento.

Se encontraba de tan mal humor que Pansy y Theo habían preferido dejarlo solo durante toda la mañana, así que en ese momento se dirigía a la cafetería escolar para tomar su almuerzo sin ninguno de sus amigos, claro, eso necesitaba, más tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos. Acababa de pagar su comida cuando sintió una mirada encima de él, decidió voltear para tratar de intimidar a su vigilante y se arrepintió casi de inmediato cuando descubrió la mirada de Ron Weasley. Quiso pasar de largo, pero entonces el pelirrojo lo llamó con una mano, ¡No podía arriesgarse a que gritara su nombre en la cafetería! ¿Qué pasaría si se le ocurría comentar que lo vio ayudando a Harry potter?, presa del pánico decidió caminar a su encuentro, maldiciendo mentalmente al estúpidamente sexy comisariado.

—Así que — dijo el mayor, una vez que Draco estuvo lo suficientemente cerca — me encantaría acompañarte a la reunión de profesores — pero el joven Malfoy tenía ayer algunas dudas sobre su proyecto y ya sabes que Harry no es muy bueno con las matemáticas.

Hermione Granger, quien se encontraba sentada frente al pelirrojo, posó su mirada en el rubio. Draco sabía que esperaba una confirmación, así que hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, no tenía otra alternativa, ni siquiera sabía de qué iba todo aquello, ya que él era excelente en matemáticas y no tenía ningún proyecto en puerta, pero parecía que, en el mundo de Harry Potter y sus amigos, él debía dejarse llevar por su instinto.

—Bien — dijo la castaña con una leve sonrisa — entonces diviértanse estudiando —tomó sus carpetas y ambos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que cruzó la puerta de la cafetería.

— Estoy seguro que ella no te creyó nada — alegó Draco mientras se sentaba. No es que disfrutara la compañía de un Weasley, pero era cercano al moreno y eso le hacía querer quedarse cerca.

Ron sonrió ante el comentario — No lo hizo, pero estoy seguro que ella también prefiere que me quede aquí, solo es demasiado amable para pedírmelo.

Draco se alzó de hombros en señal de que no le importaba realmente saber los motivos y comenzó a comer su almuerzo.

—Así que — dijo de pronto Weasley mientras convertía su tono en algo más jovial—¿Cómo estuvo la labor de limpieza del domingo?

¿Qué se pensaba este tipo? ¿Ahora eran amigos? De pronto se sintió molesto con lo desvergonzados que eran los adultos de esa generación. Una cosa era que estuviera obligado a sentarse con él y otra muy distinta que le fuera a contar su vida.

—Tan bien como te puede ir cuando eres obligado a limpiar — dijo molesto, no por haber limpiado sino por tener que estar ahí.

—Harry tiene muchos métodos de persuasión — dijo divertido —así que más te valdría alejarte de él antes de que "Te pida ayuda" para arreglar su casa

—¿No vive con ustedes los Weasley? —dijo de pronto más interesado en la conversación

—No. Claro que no es por falta de insistencia de parte de mi madre, pero él prefiere mantenerse lejos de Ginny por el momento, claro que eso mamá no lo ha entendido.

Draco quería preguntar que pasaba con esa tal Ginny, que si no mal recordaba también era una Weasley, pero imaginaba que sería demasiado sospechoso. Así que decidió tomar otro rumbo en la conversación y tratar de sacar más información

—¿Y porque no lo ayudan ustedes? — dijo sin disimular su tono de reproche

—Hermione ha estado ocupada con las reuniones escolares y el papeleo, mientras que yo, entre el trabajo de la tesorería municipal y la del negocio de mis hermanos, solo tengo tiempo los domingos.

—Pues vaya amigos — dijo Draco mostrando su tono ácido

—Bueno — de pronto Ron se mostró serio y sumido en algún tipo de pensamiento — tampoco es que el suela pedir ayuda, de hecho, me resulta extraño que te haya dejado acercarte a su lugar de trabajo. ¡Vaya amigo! Con todo lo que nos hemos preocupado por él, terminé siendo sólo el repartidor de comida.

Draco pudo notar la voz apagada del pelirrojo, sentía que estaba resentido por algo más que la limpieza de la oficina, pero no estaba seguro de cómo preguntar sin delatarse. De pronto, un tintineo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ron Weasley se palpó los bolsillos y sacó un celular parecido al que él había utilizado el domingo.

— Hablando del Diablo — dijo el mayor mientras contestaba la llamada

Eso hizo que Draco se pusiera alerta y nervioso, ni siquiera sabía el porqué de sus nervios, estaba probablemente a kilómetros de distancia del chico de ojos verdes, pero se sentía como si estuviera junto a él.

—En serio amigo, estoy sentado en la cafetería esperando a Hermione. Finalmente pude librarme de una de esas aburridas juntas— Draco no sabía si quería que supiera que estaba con su mejor amigo, ¿Qué tal si lo menospreciaba ahora que no lo necesitaba? Él aún albergaba la esperanza de que pudiera volver a verlo.

—Estaré ahí en 15 minutos— el pelirrojo cortó la llamada y regresó su mirada a la del rubio — Entonces, fue un gusto almorzar contigo Draco, pero iré sacarle los ojos a mi mejor amigo — Draco sintió cierta mezcla de enojo y tristeza, aunque no estaba seguro si se debía al haber sido usado o al no estar en el mapa del comisariado.

El encuentro de la cafetería y la llamada, no habían hecho más que empeorar su humor, si es que eso era posible. La mezcla de sentirse poco importante para la persona que comenzaba a llamar su atención y la lujuria que despertaba ese hombre, habían detonado cuando Stan Cavanaugh había superado su calificación en la clase de arte, la estúpida clase de arte ¿Qué tan genio debía ser para superar una escultura de la esfinge? Pero claro, el profesor Flitwick se había deshecho en elogios por su réplica de un Samurai. Les había dirigido su mirada más desdeñosa a ambos y había salido del aula sin lavar su material, que lo lavara el niño estrella.

Esa tarde había quedado con Theo para ir a la tienda de música, pero suponía que ese plan se había ido al carajo como todo su buen humor; podía irse a casa, pero eso significaría estar encerrado en su cuarto, odiándolos a todos y a sí mismo. Así que, decidió ir al único lugar donde sabía que podría sacar su enojo: El despacho de su padre.

Su padre era el mejor abogado de Bilbury, y tenía un despacho nada humilde en la ciudad, dónde resolvía casos de diferentes partes del país. Pero en ese pequeño pueblo también contaba con un local algo más modesto, pero de lo mejor que podía conseguirse en la zona; entrenaba a dos practicantes y tenía una secretaria bastante eficiente, así que, se dirigió ahí con la esperanza de que fuera uno de los días en que Zabinni y Diggory -los practicantes-cometieran muchos errores, nada como ver a su padre regañando gente para alegrar su humor.

Apenas entró al recibidor y pudo escuchar los primeros gritos de su padre, _música para mis oídos_ pensó. Cho Chang -la mejor secretaria que se podía conseguir en ese lugar- no se encontraba en el módulo de recepción, así que decidió tomar su lugar y leer algunos expedientes de los casos abiertos. No era tan tonto como para entrometerse entre su furioso padre y sus ineptos trabajadores, sería un simple espectador, feliz de saber que alguien estaba pasándola peor que él.

Después de 45 minutos, ya había leído algunos expedientes de terrenos en disputa, demandas por ganado robado y algunos testamentos, nada realmente interesante. Aunque lo interesante había sido ver al elegante Cedric Diggory ser regañado varias veces, a Zabinni tirar documentos mientras entraba en pánico y a su padre gritar a diestra y siniestra; Cho le había explicado que su padre estaba "clasificando la documentación" para tener todo en orden para la auditoría de esa tarde.

Había sido una buena decisión ir con su padre, su humor comenzaba a mejorar e incluso le estaba dando algo de hambre.

—Puedo ir a traer algo de comer padre—le dijo en la primera oportunidad que tuvo de verlo algo desocupado

—Eso estaría bien —pareció recordar que también tenía hambre —supongo que hasta estos inútiles tienen hambre.

Su padre sacó algunos euros de su billetera y justo cuando él estaba a punto de sugerir comida italiana, la puerta del despacho se abrió; tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no demostrar su nerviosismo ante la entrada del comisariado y su mejor amigo.

Potter estaba usando una camisa negra desabotonada en la parte superior, lo que le permitía observar su pecho; además los pantalones ajustados que usaba, hacían que las hormonas de Draco se alteraran más de lo normal, y de no haber sido por el miedo de estar junto a su padre, estaba seguro que la excitación hubiera hecho estragos en su cuerpo.

—Pensé que esta sería una auditoría de rutina — dijo su padre con tono frío — no sabía que ameritaba la presencia del nuevo comisariado

—Lo es — dijo rápidamente Ron Weasley

—De hecho — habló el moreno y Draco juraría que era la voz más sexy que había escuchado — yo estoy aquí solo como acompañante, pero si esto es un motivo de discusión, me retiro a buscar algo de comer.

— Serás cabrón — dijo el pelirrojo en tono un tanto divertido —asegúrate de regresar en dos horas.

Harry hizo una mueca divertida y asintió con la cabeza.

—De hecho — dijo su padre y eso hizo que Draco tensara el cuerpo _No lo digas_ pensó — mi hijo se dirigía a comprar comida también, me sentiría más tranquilo si fuera con un adulto.

 _Lo dijo._

—¡Oh! Será un placer — dijo Harry dando esa cara de adulto perfecto que Draco ya sabía, era una simple farsa — adelante joven...

—Draco — contestó rápidamente su padre

 _Tengo boca_ dijo en su mente el rubio, pero claro, había olvidado cómo usarla sin parecer un idiota frente a todos. Resignado, caminó hacia la puerta.

Se dirigió calle abajo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Pudo sentir al pelinegro acercándose rápidamente, pero se encontraba tan malditamente enojado, alegre, nervioso, caliente y un millón de cosas más, que imagina iba a explotar apenas abriera la boca.

Cuando el mayor le dio alcance, se puso junto a él, ajeno a sus tormentosos pensamientos

—Así que, ¿Qué vamos a comer?

De pronto Draco paró la marcha, no podían ir por el pueblo los dos juntos, la gente los vería y hablaría ¿Qué si notaban que el moreno lo ponía nervioso? Una cosa llevaría a otra, y de pronto todos sabrían que era gay. Su padre lo mataría, su madre lloraría decepcionada, nadie le volvería a hablar, su familia se iría a la quiebra...

Unos ojos verde esmeralda lo miraban, y Draco regresó en sí, esos ojos eran tan distintos, se veían profundos y, aun así, tan trasparentes.

—Podríamos — dijo tratando de serenarse — ¿no ir al centro?

Pudo ver sorpresa en los ojos que lo miraban, y después una sonrisa

—Vaya que a ustedes los jóvenes les da pena que los vean con viejos como yo

—Supongo — dijo alzándose de hombros, después de todo, no podía dar sus verdaderas razones

—Hey, eso dolió — el moreno hizo un ademán de tener una daga en el estómago — ¡Ya sé! Podemos ir a la oficina... descuida, esta vez no tendrás que limpiar.

Caminaron por las calles menos transitadas y en unos minutos estuvieron en la oficina del comisariado, a Draco le sorprendió ver lo diferente que estaba en tan solo unos días.

Harry se dirigió a la esquina donde estaba su escritorio y abrió el pequeño frigobar, sacó dos bebidas y le tendió un refresco.

—Así que — dijo mientras destapaba su cerveza —¿Qué te tiene de tan mal humor?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy de mal humor? — argumentó sin destapar su bebida

—Bueno, generalmente eres muy cascarrabias, pero no de la manera en que lo estás siendo ahora, ni siquiera protestaste cuando te dejaron a mi cuidado.

—No soy un niño, no estoy a tu cuidado.

—No lo sé— el moreno sacaba ahora varios recipientes del pequeño refrigerador — a mí me parece que, durante dos horas, debo vigilar que comas bien y no te metas en problemas. Eso es la definición exacta de cuidar niños

Draco solo era un niño, él estaba pasando por todo un carnaval de emociones por Harry Potter, y para él solo era un niño.

—Me caería bien una cerveza —dijo automáticamente el rubio

Harry soltó una carcajada — ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que tu padre me mate? No soy tan idiota

—He tomado cervezas antes —dijo indignado

—¿En serio? — dijo mientras levantaba una ceja — ¿y alguna de esas veces ha sido sin la autorización o presencia de tu padre?

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

—Lo suponía — el moreno caminó hacia él y se sentó en un banco para quedar cara a cara

—Escucha, lo de ser un niño no era un insulto, sé que no lo eres, pero extraño al rubio parlanchín y quejumbroso que me ayudó a limpiar este lugar. Imagino que no tuviste un buen día y salir a cenar con un viejo como yo no lo mejora, pero vamos, debe haber un lado positivo, puedes contarme y te ayudaré a planear venganza si así lo requieres, ¡Anímate!

—Todo comenzó — dijo Draco, un tanto hipnotizado por esos ojos verdes — en el almuerzo, cuando tu amigo Weasley me obligó a desayunar con él, y sus malos modales lo hicieron dejarme desayunando solo en cuanto recibió una llamada por demás inoportuna.

Harry rio bajo, y levantó las manos a modo de disculpa cuando vio la mirada asesina del menor

—Lo explicaré, lo explicaré — dijo aún divertido — Yo era la llamada "por demás inoportuna", pero en mi defensa, tenía un buen motivo para llamarlo.

Draco lo sabía, sabía que esa llamada era él y lo que realmente le había molestado era que no hubiera salido en la conversación de los amigos, que el cerebro del moreno no hubiera hecho conexión entre la escuela y Draco; sobre todo cuando él había pasado todo el día haciendo conexión con el moreno en casi todo lo que lo rodeaba, era un tormento para el rubio.

Por toda respuesta, Draco tomó los recipientes para meterlos al microondas que había al lado, tal vez cuando su estómago dejara de exigir comida podría comenzar a pensar con claridad. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo el moreno sacaba platos y cubiertos de un cajón del archivero, y su expresión se había vuelto seria. Acomodaron el escritorio de manera que pudiera dejar espacio para que comieran y acomodaron los platos y vasos en ellas, el silencio hacía que Draco se sintiera incómodo, ¿Habría molestado al Mayor? Odiaba sentirse tan confundido entre su lógica y sus impulsos, sin duda la adolescencia era horrible, no podía esperar a convertirse en adulto.

Cuando Draco se sentó a comer con el comisariado, se sintió en una situación bastante surrealista, seguramente esa era la relación más rara que jamás había tenido; los adultos casi nunca hablaban con él y menos se sentaban a comer con él como si quisieran ser amigos; en Bilbury, los adultos y jóvenes no conversaban a menos que fuera realmente necesario.

Sus pensamientos estaban en esta brecha generacional, cuando se llevó a la boca la pasta que acababa de servirse y, además del agradecimiento que demostró su estómago, no pudo evitar exclamar un, bastante fuerte, "mmmmm". Rápidamente, los colores se le comenzaron a subir a la cara, estaba tratando de demostrar que no era un niño y su lado infantil salía a relucir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¿Deliciosa verdad? — los ojos verdes que lo miraban cuando levantó la cara del plato lo desarmaron por completo, estaban llenos de emoción, como si hubiera querido compartir esa sensación toda la vida. Y simplemente así, todas las preocupaciones de Draco se derrumbaron.

— Deliciosa — dijo dando una segunda probada, mientras le regresaba la sonrisa — ¿Dónde la has comprado?

— No, no — dijo Harry, cual niño emocionado — es totalmente casera

— ¿No me digas que la has hecho tu? —preguntó sorprendido

— Me halagas — Harry parecía nuevamente el chico juguetón con quien había limpiado, y Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse si de alguna manera él también afectaba al mayor — pero estas delicias las preparó la Sra. Weasley, la mamá de mi maleducado mejor amigo.

Draco rió ante el último comentario, tal vez sí le hacía falta comer o simplemente le hacía falta un poco del irreverente adulto que tenía enfrente.

—Tal vez si me sirves un poco de crema pueda perdonar la desfachatez de ustedes los adultos

Draco podría perderse para siempre en los ojos verdes que justo en ese momento lo reflejaban con alegría contenida

— Draco, eres un chico bastante interesante — dijo divertido Harry mientras le servía la crema

— Así que, ¿Vas a explicarme cuál fue la importante razón para que Weasley saliera corriendo?

—¡Claro!, en cuanto termines de contarme acerca de tu horrible día

Así de fácil, el rubio comenzó a contarle acerca de sus suceptibles amigos, de cómo el profesor Flitwich había dejado de lado su fantástica obra de arte y se había deshecho en elogios por la basura de Cavanaugh, incluso le contó de lo divertido que había sido ver a su padre torturar a sus trabajadores, claro que no le contó que había estado haciendo "limpieza de documentos", no era tan traidor. Tan pronto terminó de contarle, sintió que, visto desde ese punto de vista, sus problemas parecían muy tontos.

—Bueno, creo que, al igual que tú, tus amigos tampoco estaban de muy buen humor y fue difícil que pudieran aguantarse los tres. Pero estoy seguro que mañana podrán hacer como si nada, siempre y cuando aquello que te hizo comenzaré día con mal humor se solucione.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que comencé el día de al humor? —alegó el rubio al sentirse descubierto

—Bueno, si son tus amigos, no deben ser nada susceptibles, así que, o ellos iban con muy poca tolerancia o tu de muy mal humor; me inclino por la segunda.

Como toda respuesta, Draco se alzó de hombros. Definitivamente, no iba a contarle que él era la razón.

—Claro— Exclamó tranquilamente el Moreno —Se trata de un mal de amores.

Draco sintió como los colores subían a sus mejillas y se le cerraba la garganta, provocando que la comida se le atorara y tuviera que toser para sacarla. Frente a él, el moreno reía.

¿Tan transparente era? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba? ¿Se reía porque sabía que era gay?. Cuando dejo de toser, no tuvo el valor de responder siquiera, bajó la mirada y sentía la garganta seca.

—Hey — dijo el mayor preocupado —¿Estas bien?

Draco sintió como el comisariado le arrimaba un vaso de agua, bebió el contenido y respiró profundamente; una pequeña voz en su cabeza, casi minúscula le decía que debía tranquilizarse, que si el chico supiera que era gay y tenía sueños lujuriosos con él, probablemente ya lo hubiera corrido de su oficina hace bastante tiempo. Cuando finalmente alzó la mirada, se encontró la cara de preocupación y confusión de Harry Potter.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si — dijo con un tono de voz más bajo de lo que pretendía

—Tranquilo — dijo Harry mientras tocaba su brazo, sabía que trataba de reconfortarlo, pero Draco solo se enfocó únicamente en el calor que le provocaba su mano.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que no dijeron nada, y Draco agradeció que le diera su espacio y no hiciera más preguntas.

—Debes saber —dijo Harry con voz baja — que el amor es complicado a todas las edades, pero a tu edad, es el triple.

—Vaya consuelo — Dijo Draco esbozando una sonrisa. La naturalidad con la que le hablaba el moreno y sobre todo el que pareciera entenderlo, lo animaba.

Pudo ver al mayor poner una sonrisa y comenzar a levantar la mesa.

—¿Quieres un consejo? — dijo mientras llevaba los trastes sucios al fregadero del baño.

—No — dijo el rubio divertido al ver que trataba de actuar como un adulto, algunas veces olvidaba ese pequeño detalle —pero sospecho que me lo dirás de todos modos.

—Haré algo mejor — respondió divertido — te daré tres.

Draco sonrió. Ese hombre en serio parecía interesado en él, y además lo trataba como a un igual, ¿Cómo no iba a despertar en Draco tantas emociones?

— Número 1 — comenzó mientras metía al refrigerador la comida que sobraba — Si no vas a contarles a tus amigos tu mal de amores, tampoco desquites tu mal humor con ellos, toma en cuenta que ellos no saben por lo que estas pasando y, además, tienen sus propios problemas. No necesitas contarles todo, pero darles una pequeña pista de lo que te tiene de mal humor hará que te sientas un poco más liberado, quien sabe, tal vez te den un buen consejo.

—¿Así que tú le cuentas todos a tus amigos? — dijo el rubio recordando lo que Weasley había dicho en la cafetería

—Touché — dijo Harry viendo la suspicacia del menor —Hay cosas que uno debe guardarse, pero no me desquito con ellos y, cuando necesito un consejo, siempre están para ayudarme.

—¿Número 2? — intervino Draco al ver que Harry comenzaba a sumirse en algún pensamiento

—Flitwick nunca ha tenido buen ojo para el arte, pero elogiar de vez en cuando el horrendo cuadro que tiene en la pared de la arcilla, te dará algunos puntos extras

—¡Es horrenda!

—Lo sé, solo úsala si es una emergencia

—¿Número tres?

Harry se sentó frente a él

—Si una chica, quien quiera que sea, te hace poner así de triste y ansioso, no vale la pena.

Draco abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella. Estaba sorprendido de la seriedad del mayor, parecía que realmente quería darle el mensaje, como si estuviera genuinamente preocupado por su reacción anterior. No quería que el chico pensara que estaba en una especie de relación toxica, o que dejaba que alguien le infundiera miedo, pero definitivamente tampoco podía contarle la verdad; de pronto el primer consejo hizo eco en su mente.

—¿Qué pasa si lo que me pone ansioso es que es una chica inalcanzable para mí? — trato de pronunciar la palabra chica lo más natural que pudiera, y no equivocarse en el género.

—¿inalcanzable? ¡Vaya! O sea que el joven Malfoy también tiene chicas de ese tipo.

—¿También? — dijo Draco riendo al descubrir algo del chico

—Bueno, es solo que nosotros los mortales tenemos limites, no pensé que tú te consideraras uno.

—¿Nosotros los mortales? Eres Harry Potter ¿Qué clase de chica no querría estar contigo?

—Bueno, parece que simplemente no soy material para una relación — el pelinegro se alzó de hombros resignado — ¿Qué clase de inalcanzable es tu chica? ¿Tipo Romeo y Julieta o tipo me enamoré de una maestra?

El rubio le medito un minuto

—Una mezcla de ambos.

—¿Quieres contarme? — el tono paternal que usaba lo estaba derritiendo, y de no haberse tratado de él, seguramente le hubiera contado todo

—No — dijo esperando que el mayor no se molestara

—Bueno, si en algún momento quieres hacerlo, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Entonces hizo un gesto de darle su abrigo, indicándole que las dos horas habían terminado y que debían regresar a la realidad.

Lo más lento que pudo, se puso el abrigo y se preparó para salir, de pronto recordó que aún le debían una explicación.

—¿Qué era eso tan importante que debías hacer con Weasley?

Harry ya estaba esperándolo en la puerta, así que caminó a su encuentro y espero a que cerrara la oficina

—Todo comenzó — dijo tratando de imitar al rubio — cuando desperté en mi casa sin una sola cosa en mi refrigerador, así que me dirigí a la casa de los Weasley para obtener un delicioso desayuno, cuando llegué Ron no estaba así que desayuné con los señores Weasley, después de eso subí a tomar una ducha para irme al trabajo y cuando buscaba un par de calcetines encontré — hizo una pausa dramática —¡5 cartas de Lavander a Ron! —de pronto estallo en carcajadas — era la cosa más cursi que vi, teníamos solo 14 años.

Harry le explico durante el camino el contenido de las cartas y que Lavander había sido la primera novia de su amigo. Draco se reía al pensar que los adultos también habían tenido errores juveniles, le contó lo mucho que sus amigos habían peleado en la adolescencia, como habían pasado su época estudiantil metiéndose en problemas y como finalmente Ron y Hermione se habían vuelto pareja.

—¿Y porque no almorzaste y te duchaste en tu casa? — quiso saber de pronto Draco

—Bueno, aun me falta mucho por reparar en casa, lavar la cisterna y comprar una estufa son solo dos de una larga lista.

—Tendrás que ir a la ciudad por la estufa — dijo recordando que no había tiendas departamentales en Bilbury

—Lo sé, estoy esperando a que Hermione pueda acompañarme dentro de tres semanas

—¿Por qué debe ir ella?

—No sé nada acerca de elegir muebles, así que creo que es más fácil dejar que ella lo haga

—Al menos deberías mostrarte un poco avergonzado de no ser capaz de decorar tu casa — dijo Draco indignado porque el chico no quisiera disfrutar de lo que él consideraba, uno de los placeres de ser independiente

—No es que no quiera, pero no tengo idea de donde conseguir las cosas que me gustaría

—Pues solo consigue a alguien que conozca la zona de mueblerías y después la zona del sur, ahí hay tiendas de alfombras y decoración — de pronto Draco comenzó a recordar algunas tiendas — De hecho, antes de llegar a Medley Street hay una pequeña tienda con bastante buen gusto, la dueña es un poco pesada, pero los empleados conocen su trabajo.

Cuando volteo la mirada, reconoció la mirada del chico moreno.

—No, no, no, no, no.

—No he dicho nada — dijo riendo el mayor

—No me involucraras en labores de limpieza otra vez

—Bueno, podria decirle a tu padre lo agradable que es su hijo al ofrecerse a ayudar

—¡NO! — Gritó el rubio, pero el comisariado pareció no tomarlo como ofensa

—Cierto, cierto, tu irremediable terror a que te vean con adultos. Entonces que tal esto, me ayudas con las compras y a cambio te regreso tu lugar en la cafetería.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia, eso sí era un buen trato.

—Pon la fecha — dijo con suficiencia

Evito decir que él hubiera aceptado solo por pasar más tiempo a su lado.


End file.
